The present invention relates to a device for feeding filters to a filter assembly machine.
On known filter assembly machines, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,040; 4,372,710; and 4,595,025, corresponding respectively to British Patents n. 2,059,901, 2,060,535 and 2,132,871, the filters are normally produced in the form of a continuous rod, which is fed longitudinally through a cutting head by which it is cut into portions of a length equal to a multiple of that of a single cigarette filter. The cut lengths are then arrested and fed transversely into the input feedbox of the filter assembly machine.
At the bottom of the feedbox, the filter portions are withdrawn and fed transversely, on a wheel with peripheral seats, to a further cutting station where they are cut transversely into double filters, i.e. filter portions twice as long as a single cigarette filter.
On filter assembly machines of the aforementioned type, the manner in which the filter portions cut from the continuous rod are fed to the feedbox involves a number of drawbacks limiting the maximum operating speed of the machine.
This is due to the fact that, over and above a given operating speed of the machine, the stress produced by arresting and changing the traveling direction of the filter portions may be such as to result in damage to the same.
Moreover, stopping and changing the traveling direction of the filter portions involves the use of numerous actuating and control members, which not only complicate the design but also impair the reliability of the machine.